Marshall Saves Equestria From Tirek
Episode (insert number here): Marshall! Dispose of Lord Tirek! The Mane 6 were discussing how to open the Rainbow Power Box. Twilight was the first to speak. "There must be something in this library that can help me figure out how to open it. The answer's in one of these books. I just know it." She whipped out her friendship diary, bookmarked by Discord on where the keys came from. "Applejack, do you remember when you had to tell everypony that the tonic Granny bought from the Flim Flam brothers didn't really work?" AJ replied, "How could I forget? It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I hate to disappoint everypony, but there's no way Granny could have made that dive, because this tonic is a fake!" Now it was Fluttershy's turn. "Oh, the looks on the Breezies' poor little faces! But I knew that, as difficult as it was, pushing them away was the kindest thing I could do." Rarity added, " I simply couldn't have lived with myself if I didn't do something special for the friends who have always been so generous to me!" Twilight began to finish. "Rainbow Dash, you had the chance to fly with the Wonderbolts at the Equestria Games, but instead you chose to compete with your friends. And Pinkie Pie, you realized that seeing your friend laugh was more important than proving you were a better party planner than Cheese Sandwich. Now to open the che-" All of a sudden, a Dalmatian wearing a fireman's hat and jacket dropped out of the sky, holding a fire axe and descending toward the box. "Break Axe! CHESTOOO!" As the axe touched the Rainbow Power Box, the box split in half. The Mane 6 were shocked to see their one-hit blast of friendship destroyed. "The box! NOOOOOOO!" Then one half of the box flew toward Twilight and exploded, knocking her out. "Ouch..." The Dalmatian then spoke. "Mane 6, your involvement will only make things worse. Much worse, as you're pretty passive. I'm Marshall from the TV show Paw Patrol. I can take care of Tirek for you. It's because of that box that he'll become powerful enough to completely ruin Equestria. The box spawned him." Fluttershy responded, "But Disco-". Marshall disappeared. Twilight was wondering how the hay he'd stop everything. He then proceeded to answer her question without her knowledge, stating "Power Search! Wave Search!" to turn on his Wave Searcher which pointed him in the direction of Discord and Tirek. He arrived at the dark alley where Tirek, still in his withered base form, was about to drain another unicorn. The unicorn revealed himself to be Discord, whom Tirek then began to manipulate into handing him all of Equestria's magic on a silver platter. "With your all-powerful magic, we can rule Equestria together..." Marshall decided to take Discord by surprise rather than attack head-on, which would only cause Discord to win simply by snapping his fingers and poofing him away. Rolling behind a conveniently-placed barrel, Marshall whispered "Water Cannon. Whale Impact", pulling a water cannon out of the pup pack he wore on his back. Discord, thinking he heard something, turned around. He prepared to snap his fingers, but before he could react, the cannon quickly shot a large jet of icy-cold water at Discord, freezing his entire body solid beyond absolute zero. "Everyone knows Han shot first." The now-immobilized Discord had an "Oh Crap" expression plastered onto his face. He would have shivered if he could, but he couldn't even move his face. "So cold..." Unlike when he was petrified, the freezing affected his mind as well as his body. Wishing for death but unable to die, he quickly stopped thinking, effectively becoming deader than disco. "What the..." Tirek was surprised by this. "Who froze my pawn?" He then tried to thaw out Discord with his magic, but the ice-water proved too extreme to be thawed by any means. Marshall then emerged from behind the barrel to meet him. "I did, Tirek." Tirek shot a laser at him, which Marshall then dodged before using his axe to deflect several more lasers Star Wars-style. Three hit Tirek, painfully burning him before Marshall cut off his horns and left him unable to use magic. Tirek tried to drain Marshall to get his magic back, but found out the hard way that Marshall doesn't have magic. Marshall smiled. "Have this instead. FINAL RESCUE: WATER CANNON!" The same jet of water that froze Discord solid went right into Tirek's mouth. Tirek was ecstatic to have the water, thinking it was magic, and felt himself grow. "Give me more...and I'll be strong enough to wipe out the entire planet!" But he wasn't growing in the way he expected...No, Marshall's water caused Tirek to inflate so much that Tirek exploded with a huge scream of agony. The frozen chunks of Tirek's body then flew everywhere in the form of hail. Rare Find, the unicorn that he had drained earlier, got both his magic and cutie mark back upon Tirek's destruction. A while later, Marshall held a funeral for Discord, with Fluttershy tearfully trying to thaw him out but proving as successful as Tirek was in doing so. "Rest in peace, Discord", stated Marshall while a montage of Discord's Return of Harmony scenes flashed on screen, ending with Discord getting frozen and his mind shutting down. "So sorry, little pony, for Discord's tragic fate. I had to freeze your friend and shut his mind down so someone THAT absurdly powerful wouldn't have his power abused. Some sacrifices must be made. With the Rainbow Power Box destroyed, I've assured you won't be needing it anymore. When you're in trouble, just yell for help!" Fluttershy forgave Marshall. "It's okay. You did the right thing, saving all of Equestria, thus necessitating another one-hit blast of friendship. Let's be much smarter from now on!" While the other Mane 5 agreed on being smarter, they were glad to see their mind-raper effectively killed off. "Good riddance. Let's build a better future with our new friend!" As a result of Marshall disposing of Tirek, the Golden Oaks Library was never destroyed. With no more Rainbow Power, nothing ever came to necessitate it. THE END Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Focusing On Marshall Category:Crossovers